10th Mountain Division
10th Mountain Division The 10th Mountain Division is a Division that specialises in Mountain Warfare and is lead by SCC-7575. Specialised armour is often worn by members of the 10th so that it makes it easier to clamber around in mountainous territory. The 10th can be found in the mountains but more often than they'd like on flat ground along with other clone if need be. History The 10th Mountain Division considered very well trained, how ever they lack much combat experience due to the nature of their speciality in the mountains. Not many droid patrols come through, and the ones that do will often be swiftly ambushed with little to no effort. Often in times of need, brigades from the 10th will be pulled from the mountains or their HQ to reinforce other clone divisions and regiments. They took part in the battle of Saleucami, where they helped stop enemy supply routes from forming and constantly ambushed incoming/transporting enemy supplies. They also destroyed enemy field artillery placements. Armour The 10th were often issued with armour specialised for mountaineering. This included: * Little to no thigh armour, to provide a lot less movement restrictions around the legs to make it easier to climb steep inclines. * Modified shin armour, which were tighter to allow less clumsy climbs. * General hiking gear, this allowed the 10th to carry equipment required for prolonged camps in the hills along with equipment to help the mountain climbs more tame. Weapons The 10th were issued standard issue weapons that had been modified for ease of use on the field these included: * DC-15A designated marksman rifle with attached 1-5x24 scope and Bi-pod attached for full charge firing. * DC-15s modified with polygonal rifling to increase range as well as a marksman trigger to help with increased range. Division Layout The Division layout was standard containing: 3 brigades consisting of a mobile battalion and field artillery battalion, one aviation brigade and one sustainment brigade. They also had a military police battalion for ease of public control during Marshall Law etc. 10th Mountain Division Artillery & Battery The 10th Mt. Div Artillery and Battery are small brigades, that make up the bulk of the artillery in the division. The division artillery is split into regiments of 3 SPHA-T and 5 lighter 'AV-7 Mobile Cannons', which are split and moved as, where and when they're needed within a planetary atmosphere where post atmospherical support cannot be either guaranteed or given due to operational constraints. The HQ Battery is made up of additional SPHA-T vehicles and is split into 3 regiments that only provide support during a siege or an amassed attack on foot to soften up the enemies defences. All units in 10th Mt. Division artillery wear primarily grey/stone coloured uniforms which is normally only worn for purpose by any other unit in the 10th. 10th Mountain Division Military Police (MP) Brigade The MP Brigade within the 10th is made up of Clone Guard units with green details on their armour. Their main role doesn't differ too much from how CG would normally act. Offering speeding fines to locals and clones alike, general close protection to high value targets and expert training on opening and closing gates. Training and Methods On a smaller scale most of sections in the 10th were trained to move in fire teams of 3 with each section containing 6 fire teams. This was so squads could move around in smaller groups lowering the risk of sky lining in the mountains. This decision was also made because sections were not doing breaches or close range fighting all so often. Trivia * The 10th did not comply with Order 66 to start off with simply because they didn't get the message. How ever once the order did catch up with them Jedi that fled to mountainous regions were soon dealt with. * The 10th are one of the few divisions know to have put Order 37 to use during Order 66. * The 10th were inspired by a real American light infantry division the '10th Mountain Division' Category:Republic Category:Groups Category:Clone Trooper varients Category:Clone trooper Category:Divisions